Herald Kori
by Teague-Drydan
Summary: This story follows Herald Kori after she looses her partner, Grith, and how she gets back on her feet. This story has been revised and put in 3rd person. Please relax, read, and review!
1. Chapter 1

Kori's Back! I've edited the story and have put it into third-person, or whatever it's called...

Anyway, I only own the original characters--Lackey owns the rest.

Please read this, even if you read it before--and let me know if you find any skipped over 'I's', 'mes', mys' and what not!

Enjoy!

* * *

She stared at the waterfall. _Why? Why does everyone have partners but me? It's not fai—I know, I know! 'Life's not fair.' But still! First, there was Darcee and Zand, then Markus and Tolie—can't forget Jason and Brooke._

_:Brooding:_ a voice said in her head. It was Cole, the girl's Companion.

She sighed. :_Of course, Cole. What else could I possibly be doing here:_ She snapped. Silence ensued, spreading like spilled milk until the Herald finally said:Sorry_, it's just that everywhere I look people are pared-off. Even the wildlife, for gods' sake! You know how it is…:_ Silence once more shrouded around them. She heard steps behind her and knew it was Cole. He dropped his strong, proud head and nuzzled the forlorn Herald as she'd seen him nuzzle his two gorgeous foals. (Cole happened to be the proud sire of a filly and a colt, both born on the same night, same hour, practically the same damn minute. Of course, Kori had had Foal Watch that night, and, of course, they had had the audacity to _wait_ for her turn. Of course.) She reached up and patted his nose.

٭٭٭٭

:_I know, love. I know. I'll block you out next time. Just hang in there, Kori.: _He told his Chosen. _For the gods' sake, hang in there, love._

Cole watched as Kori slowly got up off the ground, sighing. Then she headed off in the direction of the Collogium to see if any of the teachers needed her help. Her short red hair bobbed with steps that lacked their normal spring. Her frail frame seemed even more likely to break with her next bout with the weapons-master, Kero, than ever before. Cole feared for Kori.

Cole, too, left the little waterfall to seek out Glena, the dam of his healthy little colt named, of all things, Colt.

٭٭٭٭

Kori slowly walked back to the Collogium, and knew that Cole was worried about something, but didn't know what. That was added burden that she didn't need, not with the first anniversary of her family's death coming up and with Grith…with Grith dead…

She hung her head, hiding her tears in her short hair. When he died, she thought she was pregnant, but…_Oh, gods! Gods! Why! Why did you take it from me?_ Loosing it, Kori sank down into the green grass. Her legs folded underneath her and her back bent at an alarming angle as she pulled herself into as small a ball as one could manage and cried her heart out. This was the first time Kori had allowed herself to do this. _You could have found a better place, Kori. In the middle of the Companion's Field—good one._ Thinking this made her even more distraught.

When Kori was done crying her heart out, she quick-stepped it to the bathing room to bathe her tear-stained face, taking extra care to avoid other Heralds and, most especially, the few servants, and then headed to the salle for a work out. _Maybe that'll boost my spirits._ To which she told herself: _with Kero the weaponsmaster? Yeah. Right._ Trudging along the walkway to the salle, Kori heard laughter behind her. Reaching out, Kori found that is was Brooke and Jason, intent on a good time and seeking her out. Sighing, she thought, a_nother friend to 'hook me up with.' I'm tired of friends hooking me up! I'm twenty-three for god's sake! I can take care of my own love-life, or lack thereof, thank you very much!_ Angry for no real reason, except that she seemed to be a total failure—barely passed my classes as a trainee—lost the only child I had ever carried—lost the only man I had ever let into my heart, among other places—ruined countless picnics when I was young—was never the little girl mama always wanted me to be—countless things, too high to number.

She was trapped, though. Not being assigned to anything—much to Kori's dismay—and she wasn't on an errand, though she could probably fake something very quick. Resigned, Kori slowed and waited for them to catch up.

"Kori! We were just wondering if you'd like to join us a couple of friends and us for some drinks at Companion's Bell tonight. How 'bout it?" Jason asked, green eyes were shining with hope. Kori thought about it. She _had_ planned on staying in her rooms tonight, wishing—_just_ wishing—for the company of a wine bottle. Alcohol affected her gifts in a few unpleasant ways. Unpleasant for the—ah—recipient—of the 'gift'.

"This isn't another hare-brained trick to hook me up with someone, is it? If it is, I appreciate the offer, but no, thanks. I don't want anybody else in the same facility that Grith was, right now." Kori smiled weakly, hoping they'd understand. Unbeknownst to her, her pain was very evident and clear in her blue-gray eyes.

"No! Of course, this isn't to hook you up! We just felt you needed to go somewhere were you won't be reminded of…of…"

"Grith. You can say it. I_ know_ he's dead and that I should move on," Kori cut Brooke off, and didn't care. "I know how he died, why he died and who killed him. That's not it." She hadn't told anyone about the baby. She was too ashamed to.

Brooke and Jason already had two littles, and Darcee and Zand were very much on their way to their first. Grith and I had been together two years longer than both of the other couples, only Markus and Tolie had been together longer, and you'd have thought we would have had at least one little running around. It was well-known that Markus and Tolie were not going to have any kids, so that had left the four of us to provided kids for ourselves and for Markus and Tolie, who dearly loved them.

"Then why are you in this slump? Gods, Kori, you're the best damn rider we have. Travis won't assign you any work until he knows you won't try to commit suicide, again, or some other equally _stupid_ stunt. We all know Grith and you were very deeply in love, but he's been dead for ten months—snap out of it!" Jason all but yelled, surprising Kori. Jason is a very mild man and it is not easy to provoke him to yelling.

Even though she had had her cry in the field, Kori couldn't hold back any more tears. The tears surged forwards like Lake Evendim during a wind storm. She collapsed to the ground, with Brooke barely catching hold of her to ease me down. She may have told Jason to go get some one, but Kori didn't hear. She was too consumed with her grief.

_The baby was gone. Grith's baby. Two months along then..._ Brooke pulled Kori to her shoulder, sheltering the girl; Kori cried her heart out for the second time that today…and would probably end up crying again, tonight in the privacy of her now-forever-empty bed. Nights were the worst. There should have been at least a crib in the corner, if not a tall, brown-turning-grey haired man with soft black eyes and hands so gentle the seemed to float over my skin.

At one point, Kori felt a warm nose nuzzling her neck, but was either too exhausted to care or was still bawling her eyes out.

٭٭٭٭

"Jason—go get a healer, any healer, but no trainees. HURRY!" Brooke yelled as soon as she had Kori comfortable on the ground_. :Kapta! Tell Cole that Kori needs him. Tell him to come as soon as possible.:_ Once she had taken care of that, Brooke pulled Kori to her shoulder and let her cry there like Brooke's three-year-old did when he had stubbed his toe. Brooke rubbed Kori's back and said soothing nothings, hoping that this cry would help cure Kori of her melancholy. _Why did Jason _have_ to sound off now? Couldn't he see the pain she was in?_

_:Cole's on his way.:_ Kapta told Brooke, sending love and concern through the link. :_Jason thought what he was doing was for the best. He'd seen Kori moping around and knew that she needed to do something. You know he's not that great with feelings.:_

_:You're right, first love of my heart. I guess I'll give 'em a break this time.:_ Kapta's Chosen replied just as Cole arrived. He had galloped up and was now nuzzling Kori's neck, trying to get some sort of response out of her. Jason's lifebond told him what had happened while they waited for Jason and a Healer to get back.

Kori's tears had slowed considerably, but she was still shaking from the weight of her grief and the intensity of it.

"Do you know what this is about?" Brooke asked Cole, who was standing to the side, trying his damndest to figure out if he could help in any way. He slowly shook his head and sighed. He now looked dejected and like he had miserably failed the whole of Valdemar. "It's not your fault, Cole. I keep some things from Kapta, on occasion. If she didn't ask for your help, I know you couldn't have helped her, Cole. Don't worry, Jason's getting a Healer, if a Healer can't help, then it's time to worry—got it, fur ball?" Brooke tried to add a bit of humor to this desperate situation, but she, too, failed miserably.

Just as Brooke's legs were starting to cramp up, she saw Jason running back to Cole, Kori and her, his whites even more disheveled than usual and a man keeping pace beside him in healer green. The Healer looked vaguely familiar, but Brooke couldn't place him.

"Sorry it took us so long, Herald Brooke, but I had another patient that was closer to dyeing than Herald Kori here." He did look sincere, and most Healers would have come immediately once they had heard of a Herald needing help. "I'm Galen." With that, he set to finding out what was wrong with Kori, having been filled in by Jason, who looked very guilty.

٭٭٭٭

Kori was still crying mentally when an aura of teal invaded her head and began to search for something. She tried to impede its progress, but the aura was too strong for her in her distressed state. Once it reached Kori's secret, she fell into blackness, and embraced it with open arms. It had found out about the baby. About her failure…

٭٭٭٭

The Healer started out of his trance with a shocked look on his face. He was speechless for a few moments before he could speak. "Did…Did you know she was pregnant?" His voice was full of concern, wonder and awe.

"Pregnant? But…" Jason started to say, but fell silent.

"No. She never said anything to anyone. I'm guessing she had a miscarriage?" Brooke asked as the Healer nodded. "When?"

"She found out she was pregnant a few days after…Grith?…left. A month after she got news of Grith's death, she miscarried. As far as I can tell, she blamed herself. I'm sorry," Galen related, his eyes never leaving Kori's face. "She's okay for now, I put her into a Healer-induced sleep. We need to get her to the Collogium, though, so a mind-healer can look at her. I healed what damage I could, but…" he trailed off, hating to admit to his own inadequacies.

Jason moved to pick Kori up, only to have Cole block his way. The large Companion now stood directly over his Chosen, a dangerous place to be, had Cole been a horse. He snapped at Jason when he tried to duck under Cole. "Fine, I get it, Cole. I'll leave her alone. But what do you want us to do?" Jason asked his hands spread in a gesture of helplessness and defeat. Brooke had gently moved out of the way when the Healer had arrived.

:_Cole wants Kori to be placed on his back and he will carry her to her room. He also says that he's sorry that he had to snap at Jason, but he just wouldn't listen.:_ Kapta told me, her mindvoice echoed of concern. Brooke related the message, her own concern clouding her voice.

In a combined effort, the two Heralds and lone Healer managed to get Kori, who is _far_ heavier that she looks, belly-down on Cole's broad back. They then set off at a slow walk with Jason and Galen at Kori's side and Brooke trailing behind.

٭٭٭٭

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this revised story.

Please review--even if you hated it, but tell me why, please!

Kyn!


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own anything except for my original characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Healer Ashia was waiting at the door of the Collegium and directed the forlorn group around to the side of the building to a room reserved for Heralds. It had a walk-in door big enough for Companions and some special flooring so they wouldn't slip on polished marble. Cole walked right in without batting an eye and stopped by the bed. Galen and Ashia gently pulled Kori off Cole, who executed a perfect sidestep, and the Healers laid Kori out on the bed. Once on the bed, Kori rolled onto her side and curled up into a fetal position.

Brooke spoke quietly with Jason before he left to join their friends at the Companion's Bell. "Don't tell anyone about the baby. Make something up for right now. When she wakes, we'll find out what she wants done. I'm going to stay here; I think she might need a friend." The tall Herald smiled at him. "I don't know how long I'll be. Make sure you get Ashton into bed early and Bailey soon after that? We're in the middle of reading some fairy-tales. Ashton'll want you do to do voices, so try your best. I'll be home sometime. Give them love and kisses for me," she continued, and then kissed her partner. After a quick hug, Jason left.

The Healers were conferring by Kori's bed, occasionally reaching out to touch her. Brooke stood by Cole, who had retreated to the window, and really _looked_ at Kori. The Herald was amazed. She didn't notice until now how much weight Kori had lost or the pale black circles under the smaller Herald's eyes. Kori's whites were as neat as would be expected; slightly more rumpled than normal, but not out of Kori's norm. Kori, never being a very tall or big, seemed shrunken on the white cotton sheets. Her skin looked both taunt and too big at the same time. Her hair was still clean and fairly neat, a bonus for those with shoulder-length hair, unlike Brooke's own mid-back mouse brown hair. Kori had her hands clutched together, pulled up to her chest and her legs were curled up as tight as they could, also against her chest. She took up less than a third of the bed.

"How long has she been like this, Cole? How long has she been tormenting herself?" Brooke wondered aloud, not expecting an answer.

_:Since she heard about Grith's death:_ a masculine 'voice' said. Brooke was more than slightly startled; most Companions only spoke to their Chosen's, and, _maybe,_ their Chosen's lover. _:I tried to convince her she needed some help, but she insisted she was fine. I…I didn't know about the baby, but I guessed something was wrong. I thought she would have been over it by now, I thought she would have balanced-out.:_ Blame and guilt were both very evident and heavy in his 'voice'.

"It's okay, Cole. It's okay. You know how strong she is. How she hates to ask for anything for herself. That's what makes her such a damn fine Herald. You tried your best. I understand that. I'm sure she will too, when she wakes up," Brooke attempted to comfort the large Companion. Cole was a big companion, he dwarfed Kori when she was riding him or standing by him. He had long legs and was well muscled. He was also the second fastest runner the Herald's had. They needed Kori balanced and back to work. Soon.

The Healers had broken up; Galen left the room, probably to attend to his other charges. Ashia walked towards Brooke, her long hair, blond with faint streaks of white, done up in a bun. The Healer's skin was wrinkled from her many years and she had crow's feet at her eyes and smile wrinkles near her mouth. "I'm going to release her from the sleep in a little bit. She's going to need a caring friend, right now, more than she'll need a Healer. Can you stay with her? Let her cry herself out and reassure her that the miscarriage or her lover's death were not her fault." Ashia said, laying a wrinkled hand on the Herald's arm.

"Yes, I'll stay. I miscarried a few years ago and remember what it was like. I'll help her," Brooke replied, her voice steely. She was sure her eyes were hard, too, from suppressed emotion.

"Good. If you need anything, or Kori does, just ask any of the Trainees. They'll be glad to help." With that, the old Healer walked over to Kori and release her from the Healer-induced sleep, said something, nodded her head in my direction and left, her head held high.

Brooke walked over to Kori, who had rolled half onto her back. The tall Herald pulled over a chair, when she opened her mouth to say something, Kori gave a half audible moan then rolled onto her side and curled tighter than before. Cole silently walked out of the room, knowing that this was a women's matter and no place for the likes of him.

Brooke stayed with Kori for the rest of the night as they alternately crying in each other's arms, reassuring each other that everything would be…okay, if not about as good as before. Brooke ended up falling asleep on the bed with Kori, their backs resting against each other in mutual support.

* * *

Hoped you liked it!

Kyn!


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe...almost for got to add a disclaimer...

Clears throat and adopts an announcer voiceI hearby announce that I, littlereddragkyn, do not own anything of Valdemar with teh exception of my original characters and the basic plot idea. Clears throat and drops announcer-voice

Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

When Kori woke up, she was momentarily disoriented. Someone was asleep against her back and the light was coming in from the wrong angle for her room. Then she remembered. Jason yelling at her…the Healers intruding into her private thoughts…the comfort Brooke gave her during the night…Kori comforting Brooke…

Kori felt oddly relieved. She slowly sat up, trying not to disturb Brooke and walked to the large, open window and looked out. It had rained last night, possibly fueled by the many tears that Brooke and Kori had shed. The grass glistened in the mid-morning sun and the sky was as cloudless as it ever got in spring. The sky was a light periwinkle blue, reminding Kori of summer days at home when she was just a little girl who didn't have a care in the world. When she had never know death or tragedy or what real pain felt like. When failure was still as abstract as why grown-ups fought over dumb stuff that she had already figured out.

When life was simple and care-free.

Kori jumped a little when someone softly knocked on the door and slowly opened it. It was Healer Ashia, the one who had invaded the most into her thoughts. Kori nodded in acknowledgement of her entrance as she stepped through the doorway.

"Good morning Kori. Did you sleep well?" Ashia asked in her ever-mild voice.

"As well as one could expect, I thank you," the small Herald replied. "When will I be able to leave, please?"

"As soon as you've had your breakfast and someone's looked you over." Ashia paused for a moment, "Kori? Next time, don't bottle it up, okay? It hurts you and I can help to work it out." She half smiled, wanting to say more, but afraid to in our strain relationship. She was my mother's sister. "I promised your mother that I would look out for you, and I can't if you don't let me." She held up a hand to still Kori's objections, "yes, I know you are a full-grown adult with a life and career, however dangerous, of your own. All I ask is that you don't let things get so bad in the future. If you had…" she trailed off, not wanting to anger Kori.

"I understand. I'm ready for breakfast and the check-up whenever they are ready to provide the means," Kori told Ashia, her voice warming a bit at her attempt to placate her mother's wishes and herself. Ashia just nodded and walked out of the room.

A half-hidden movement coming from the direction of the bed caught my eye. "Morning, Brooke. I appreciate your…comfort and help last night. And I'm sorry you had to listen to that particular encounter." Kori apologized as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"No problem. I have my own set of troubles whenever I visit my family. I don't think Gamma approves of Jason still and it's been close to two years... Ah, well…only time will tell. So, what's up with you?" She asked, her usual bright self.

"Nothing much. After I'm done here, if the Healers give the okay, I'm going to request an assignment. One that'll take me away from Haven for a while—no offense to you, but I think I need to escape this place to fully heal. It has too many memories…" Kori smiled sadly at Brooke. "Food's here." Just after she announced it, a trainee came in with a tray of food for two people. It was nutritious globs of what appeared to be jellified fat. It was also exceedingly foul to taste and smell. Neither Brooke not Kori ate very much.

"Change in plan: after I'm done here, I'm gonna see if Thetas has any of breakfast left. _Then_ I'm going to see about an assignment." Kori laughed, the first time in a long time, it was well-known that Thetas constantly made extra food for 'those poor littles who get up just a little too late', in translation, he was talking about the full Heralds who enjoyed late nights and even later mornings.

"I think I'd have to agree with you on that score!" Brooke replied enthusiastically.

Shortly after the breakfast dishes had been cleared away, along with a few 'tsks' and reproving eyes, Healer Galen entered to make sure that Kori was 'in working order' as he put it.

The process only took a few moments to complete, and he apologized to the Herald for invading her thoughts the previous day, but he had had no way around it so… Kori forgave him and he said that she had a 'clean bill of health' though a few weeks away from Haven _might_ not be that bad of an idea…

Kori took him at his word. After eating the aforementioned breakfast, she hurried over to Laird, who was in charge of keeping track of which Heralds went out when and whose turn it was next and a lot more technical stuff that Kori chose not to comprehend.

"Well, it's nice to see you up and at'em, Kori. Here for an assignment? Great, I have just the thing for you…"he trailed off as he briefly searched through a stack of papers. "Aha! Just the ticket: Lord Ensley needs a document sent to his estate near," he adjusted his glasses to read the paper better, "Forest Reach, feel up to it?"

"Sure, haven't got any other plans." Kori replied:_What do you think, Cole, ready for a cross-country outing?_:

:_Ready! I've been eating too much. This trip should trim me down…_:

:_Health nut! I'm sure all the girls still like you, even if you _are_ chunky around the middle_: Kori teased her Companion, the first time in what seemed like forever to her worried Companion.

:_Chunky! I'm getting _chunky_! God's forefend! We need to leave! I need to loose that 'chunk'! Come _on_ slow poke!_: Cole teased back.

:_Slow poke! I could beat you in a race ten times over, fur ball. Wait—make that fifteen times over with all the chunk you're carrying around!_:

That conversation only lasted a few seconds, and Kori didn't miss any of the instructions Laird was giving.

* * *

LikeI said before, hope you like it!

Kyn!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the 4th installment.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After going to all the right places, saying a few good-byes, and saddling up, Cole and Kori were ready to race the wind. It felt good to be outside of Haven, away from the places where Grith and Kori had made countless memories alone and with friends.

The air felt freer and less bound, fresh and new, not old, stuffy and smelling of the crush of bodies. Once out of the city, Cole ran at top speed for a few Candlemarks just for the hey and joy of it. Then, with Cole barely winded and Kori puffing for breath, settled down to business. "We need to deliver Lord Varsy a letter from Lord Ensley; it's about some sort of agreement. It needs to be delivered directly to Ensley's grubby little fingers. We'll also need to wait for a reply, if there is one. You're to be on your best behavior—no riling up their mares like you did last time, please. Henson didn't like having to calm them all down, and I couldn't get them to listen. Also, don't kill their littles please. Their just curious, if you feel the need to, tell me and I'll address the fact to either Varsy or Alayna." Kori told her Companion, just to help him keep in mind that they _were_ at Forest Reach on business, not as a fun-jaunt.

٭٭٭٭

They arrived at Forest Reach in their best time and were greeted with open arms and warm smiles. The festivities didn't die down after Kori told why we were there, either. This fact was helped by the fact that it was a local festival time. The village's town square was packed with various peddlers selling all sorts of wonderful and surprising things.

Varsy did have Kori wait for a reply, but he stretched the reply time to the utmost to give Cole and the Herald bit of time to join the festivities. Kori bought some trinkets for Jason and Brooke's two kids as well as gifts for her friends. She would have bought her family gifts, but they had all died in a bad bout of illness that had swept the countryside the year over a year ago.

Once the reply was finished, Cole and Kori once again raced off to deliver the message to Lord Ensley, who was now at his estate. The trip took slightly longer than a week, but Cole sprained a tendon on the second day of the trip, so they had to take it slower. Once at the estate, Lord Ensley informed them that he would not have need of Kori's services anymore, and so Cole and his Chosen made their way back to Haven.

٭٭٭٭

It was a cold and sleety night when Cole and his Herald arrived back in Haven, five years after the anniversary of Grith's death. The cool breezes and warm days of summer and autumn were over. It was now the time of harsh winds, frozen nights and nasty days. It was Kori's least favorite time of the year, and she was out in it. They all but ran through the streets of Haven, just to get to warm beds.

The fire in the Companion's barn was bright and cheery, but most of all warm and comforting. Kori untacked Cole and rubbed him down extra carefully, then covered him with a warm blanket and gave him some warm mash. "Sleep well, friend." She told him before she darted from the barn to the collogium. She was met with an icy blast of freezing snow and sleet when she stepped outside and almost stayed in the barn with Cole, except that she had told Tolie, via Companion-speak, that she would help her with a couple of her students tonight. Kori managed to open and close the doors to the main hallway without letting too much heat out. From the doors to her rooms, she made a mad dash, eager to get out of her travel-stained, wet, freezing Whites and into her warm, soft, fuzzy lounging clothes.

As Kori rounded the last corner, she ran right into someone, who sent her back the way she had came and landed on her rear, which was slightly sore from Cole fooling around earlier that day.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, I was in such a hurry," a male voice apologized. "Here, let me help you up." Holding out his hand, which Kori grabbed a hold of; he pulled her up to stand right in front of him. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Luthe. You're Kori, I know. You were in the class ahead of me."

Kori just stood there, rubbing her bruised posterior. Luthe was a tall man, Kori's head came up to just under his shoulder. He had deep brown eyes that had laugh lines around them, and his mouth was just the right size and was surrounded by laugh lines. His hair was a light blonde-brown color and he was clean-shaven.

"May I take you to your room?" He asked, his voice was rich and smooth.

"I…uh…It's in the wrong direction. You were headed out, weren't you?" Kori asked, none to smoothly.

"What business I had can wait for the moment, Kori. I believe that right now, getting you to your room and warm is slightly more important." He started walking in the direction of Kori's room, "now, which one is it?"

"This one," she replied when they were right in front of it. Kori's heart was beating a mile a minute. He was so…indescribable. Kori opened the door and waited a few moments for the stale air to be replaced by the fresh, new air. "Ah, please, come in." The sodden Herald walked over to her old wooden chair and dropped her saddlebags onto it.

"Please, I would love to stay, but I fear you are tired and my business a waits…can I beg your pardon?" Luthe asked, Kori later found out that he was ever the gentleman. Kori nodded her thanks and closed the door behind him. :_Cole?_: She sent a quiet enquiry, but Cole was already asleep. Her room was cold, though there was a fire going in the fire place, and she was getting chilled from her wet Whites. The girl quickly changed into an old pair of breeches and tunic, pulled on some warm slippers and walked across the hall to Tolie and Markus' suite.

After knocking softly, she opened the door and let herself in. "Good to see you Tolie," Kori greeted Tolie. She was seated by and old chair near the fireplace and was knitting. "You said you were having some trouble with Mahaska?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Kyn!


	5. Chapter 5

yeah, you guess it: fifth installment.

Oh, yeah...I don't own anything except for my OCs and the same w/ ch. 4. I forgot to mention that...

* * *

After Kori closed the door behind him, Luthe sent a silent enquiry to Duena, his Companion.

:_That was good, love. Now, get over here, now! I can't hold on much longer!_: Duena said shortly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He replied, laughing a bit. Duena was in the Companion's barn and was very heavy. It seemed tonight was _the_ night she would have her first foal.

٭٭٭٭

Over the next few months, Kori was in and out of Haven. Every time she was in Haven, Luthe made a point of seeing her in one fashion or other. Not that the Herald minded that at all…it had been a rather long time since she had received some male attention…

:_Looking at Luthe for a prospective mate, Chosen?_: Cole asked teasingly.

"No, love, I don't think so. Just…someone to talk to, maybe?" Kori replied seriously. They were on the road, again, but this time they were headed towards the Karsite border. One of the commanders there had turned up a bunch of bandits who had been terrorizing the local villages and had requested some Heraldic help. Cole and his chosen were 'volunteered'. That was fine with Kori; courier duty was getting somewhat boring, anyway. Now, she was getting to look forward to a couple months of living out of bags, rather than a few days.

٭٭٭٭

They were definitely dragging butt. The bandits proved to be what the villagers said they were: bandits, and were dealt with as such. Unfortunately, that put more strain on Cole and Kori than it did on the Captain and his soldiers. Kori would likely have nightmares for months, now. Not only from what they did to the villagers, but also from what she did to them. It was horrible. On the other hand, they got to go back to Haven one month before they had expected to. That was a relief.

Cole stumbled over a rock, causing Kori to pitch forward. :_Are you okay, Cole—and no lying. I don't want to have to nurse a lame Companion._:

:_I'll be fine. I'm just tired. I can't wait to get back so I can just _relax:

:_And enjoy a few lady-friends, as well? Hmm?_:

:_Only if you enjoy a certain guy-friend yourself. I don't like it that you've so long without a mate._:

:_And what is it to you, fur bag?_:

:_Everything. If you're unhappy, then I'm unhappy. If you're mated, then I'll mate. If you're not, then…_:

:_I enjoy your self-sacrifice, Cole, but your life doesn't have to revolve around me quite so much, you know. I'm a grown girl, not the little, naive one you found on the side of the road. I know what I want, and how to get it, if I want it that bad._:

:_I know, I know. But still, you should find a mate. And besides, I like Luthe and Duena._:

"Duena especially, I'm sure," Kori muttered. :_Cole, I'm tired of you trying to hook me up. It's bad enough all my friends have been trying since Grith died. When I find some one, I'll know. Then _everyone_ will be all happy and 'mated'—even you, no doubt._:

:_Sorry. Didn't mean to push any buttons._:

"That's okay, Cole. We're both tired. The sooner we get to Haven, the sooner we can relax, so, if you think we're up to it, let's go." That elicited a few strange looks from the farmers who Kori was currently in the middle of.

As an answer, Cole took off at a slow trot, which increased in speed to a gentle canter once we were cleared of the farmers.

٭٭٭٭

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review,

Kyn!


	6. Chapter 6

Almost done...

Note-don't own anything except for my OCs and the plot. Everything else is Lackey's.

* * *

Kori and her Companion got back to Haven late at night. _It seems like we always get back at night,_ Kori thought. After taking care of Cole, she dragged her stuff into the Collogium hall and proceeded towards her room after deciding that she might as well sleep in her own bed tonight, rather than in the barn.

The first thing she did was to strip and fall into bed.

_Everyone was running. Running this way and that way, there was no rhyme or reason. I smelled smoke coming from the south end of the village and started running from it, but I wasn't fast enough. A large man grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into a nearby wall. He then fumbled with he pants—_

٭٭٭٭

""Kori! Kori! Wake up. It's just a dream. Kori!"

٭٭٭٭

_I was trapped. The wooden boxes and the hay had me trapped. There were a couple of other girls and only two boys here. About ten bandits knew where we were. The odds were against us. We were bound up and couldn't escape. One of the girls was killed, after violently abused, for resisting the men…_

٭٭٭٭

"KORI! WAKE. UP. _NOW_!"

٭٭٭٭

_The cows almost trampled me. I wish they had. The men were rough, not at all like mama had said it would be like. Oh, Lord. Help me!_

٭٭٭٭

"Kori! Duena, she's not listening…"

٭٭٭٭

_Warped minds touched mine. They were slimier that fish guts and nastier that little Jim when he fell into the fire… I had to deal with these minds anyway. Images kept escaping my grasp. _Cole…help…_ grasping on mind after another, I twist them and loop them. More images come, details I never wanted to learn, positions I never knew were possible. _COLE, HELP ME. _I continued to warp the warped minds so that they would be utterly useless until true judgment could be dealt._

٭٭٭٭

I started to slap Kori face gently. I didn't care if she was mad at me when she woke, as long as I didn't have to keep shielding everyone from those memories…

٭٭٭٭

_Some tried to escape me. Some tried to assault me. One started slapping me. Slapping me? No one _ever_ slapped me. _Confused, Kori struggled against the slight pain on her cheeks. _Stop. Stop it. I don't like it. I don't like you._

_I don't care. WAKE UP!_

_Tired…_

_If you sleep, you'll get those dreams. If you wake, I can help with them. Now, WAKE UP!_

_Don't want to…_

Images of all sorts, ones Kori'd seen before, totally new ones started to hound her as she struggled to escape them. But they always followed, always found her. _Leave me ALONE!_

_Wake up._

_No—_

More images, worse ones, assaulted Kori's mind. Feeling sick to her stomach, she heaved out of her unspeakable dreams, and continued into wakefulness—just in time to jerk herself to the edge of the bed she currently was laying on and threw up the meager contents of her stomach.

It took Kori a few minuets to realize where she was. No village, no barn, no bar, no inn. Home. In _her_ own bed. Kori straighten into sitting position, and then slowly let herself fall back into bed.

Kori curled into fetal position and began to cry.

It was _her_ fault that those girls were molested. _She_ was quick enough or fast enough or—or—

Tears and exhaustion made thought hard to grasp.

Wrapped in her own grief and self-pity, Kori didn't notice a warm body at her back, until it clear its throat.

"Kori…all you have to do is ask." He smiled gently, letting the Herald know he _knew_.

Kori opened her mouth to voice the question, but ended up flinging herself at his shoulder and burying her face in his neck. Luthe rubbed Kori's back and let her cry herself out. Before they fell asleep, Luthe showed Kori that Grith wasn't the only one who knew how to please in bed…

٭٭٭٭

* * *

I know this section can get kinda confussering, so if you have any questions, just ask! 

Kyn!


	7. Chapter 7

Last one unlessI get another good idea for Kori and her pals...

Don't own anything 'cept for my OCs and the plot )

* * *

Kori had just escaped from the Healers and was now seeking Brooke. After the turmoil and aftermath of her…eventful return…Laird had ordered her to have a full examination by the Healers every so many months, since the dreams were still plaguing me some four months after the fact. The younger Herald spied Brooke walking toward the salle. "Brooke! Brooke! Wait up!" Kori yelled. Puffing from running to catch up with her, she continued: "You'll never guess what the Healers told me!" Kori's cheeks were flushed with excitement and from the slight chill of the air.

"Well, it must be good, or else you'd be hiding in your closet—tell me, Kori!" Brooke demanded.

"Guess!" Kori now had most of her breath back.

"I don't know, why don't you just tell me? You know I don't like these guessing games of yours."

Breaking into a smile, Kori replied, "I'm pregnant!"

"I'm so happy for you, Kori! Does Luthe know?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Know! He's the one who helped me get here!" Kori laughed. After that night, she came back from the Border, Luthe and Kori had been nearly inseparable—or at least as inseparable as two Heralds could be. "He knows. He also knows that the baby's due in spring."

"That great! Does anyone else know?"

"No. You're the first. I thought, maybe, together we could tell the others?"

* * *

Yeah! It's time to celebrate! You have now finished Kori's story...to celebrate, why don't you review and let me know how you liked/didn't like it? 

Kyn!


End file.
